


Serenade

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Coup de foudre Valentine's event 2020 [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Italian arias, Music, Trans Female Character, Wooing, loosely based on the Ciel in Wonderland OVA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: An amorous, catlike woman woos the Queen of Hearts through song as she stands beneath her bedroom window.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Grell Sutcliff
Series: Kuroshitsuji Coup de foudre Valentine's event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633258
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLion/gifts).



> This oneshot was written for the Kuroshitsuji Coup de Foudre Valentine's event on Tumblr for the love letters/whatever you'd like prompt. The AU is loosely inspired by the Ciel in Wonderland OVA. I hope you enjoy your Valentine's gift, dear fren!
> 
> Traditionally, serenading (singing in the open air at night beneath a lover's window) has been performed by men, but I have no qualms about appropriating it for the wlw.
> 
> Grelle sings the Italian aria "Alma del core" (a piece that will likely be familiar to any voice majors reading this!). Original text and an English translation are included below.
> 
> Alma del core,  
> Spirto dell'alma,  
> Sempre costante t'adorerò!  
> Sarò contento  
> Nel mio tormento  
> Se quel bel labbro baciar potrò.
> 
> Soul of my heart,  
> Spirit of my soul,  
> Always constantly will I adore you!  
> I will be contented  
> In my torment  
> If only I could kiss that beautiful lip.

“ _Alma del core, spirto dell’ alma, sempre constante, t’adorerò…_ ”

The Cat’s melodious notes soared aloft on the wind, which dutifully carried them to the ear of the Queen of Hearts. The monarch made a great show of ignoring her admirer. While the Cat sang beneath her palace window, she leaned against the sill, gazing up at the crescent moon that dangled from the sky like a lady’s earring. Secretly, Queen Angelina basked in the attention. The haughty royal had ordered her guards to shoo the miscreant away when she first appeared. Now, when the Cat came to woo her with beguiling melodies, she listened for hours. Bright green eyes called to her. Elegant hands reached out to the impossible height from which the queen discretely watched. How could she resist?

The night breeze caressed her cheek, and Angelina sighed wistfully as she propped up her chin in her hand. A pity she’d never learned Italian; she wondered what the lyrics meant. Still, the passionate flourishes rendered the Cat’s intentions clear enough.

“ _T’adorerò, t’adorerò!_

Warm, luscious tones, like the cello. They kindled a fire that coursed through her blood. The queen’s fingers shook, and she stole a furtive glance at the Cat. Royalty shouldn’t engage in such flirtations…but the music, the music! It wrapped around her like a scarlet ribbon, stirring her tired limbs to action. She slipped away from the window, padding over to her desk to fetch an inkpot, a quill pen, and a sheet of writing paper. In a graceful (though unsteady) hand, she wrote a single sentence: _I covet the lips that sing so sweetly_.

_"Sarò contento n_ _el mio tormento_ _se quel bel labbro baciar potrò."_

Angelina strode back to the open window and imperiously released her letter into the night, trusting the wind to serve as her messenger. She watched with bated breath as the page floated down, glowing in the frail light that still shone from the heavens. The melody abruptly cut off when the Cat spotted the missive. Angelina thought she could see that red tail grow bushy and twitch with excitement. The Cat pounced, batting at the letter like a kitten playing with fallen leaves. Then, she took the missive in both hands to read it. Her head shot up. Even from this distance, the queen could _feel_ their gazes lock, the same bone-deep pleasure as hearing a perfect harmony.

The Cat took a running leap and began to scale the castle wall with astounding alacrity. The queen leaned over, clutching the windowsill as the Cat drew closer. The feline creature resumed her song, exertion giving the tune a breathless urgency.

“ _Alma del core…spirto dell’ alma…sempre…constante…t’adorerò._ ”

And then, there she was, perched on the windowsill beside her. A striking figure with a pink-striped scarf, loose-fitting shirt and trousers, and fluffy ears and tail that the queen instantly knew would be heavenly to the touch.

She tasted of strawberries and cream, though the rasp of her tongue gave the kiss a dissonance that made it all the sweeter.

“We meet at last, Your Majesty,” the Cat purred. “My name is Grelle.”


End file.
